As A Blonde
As A Blonde (Como Un Rubio en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene, perteneciente al primer álbum de la banda titulado Kiss & Tell. El mensaje de As A Blonde es vivir la vida al máximo. Trivia *La versión de Selena Gomez & The Scene es un cover. La versión original está interpretada por Fefe Dobson en el año 2006 y añadido a su álbum "Sunday Love". Versión original Letra Letra original= I was looking in the mirror, Trying to find, a new reflection. Wanna take the road, lets traveled in, a different direction. Make some new mistakes, forget the ones I've made. Cry some tears of joy, dress more like a boy. And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on As a blonde, will I get whatever I want? I'll be ever so enticing, Take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight. Yeah when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blonde. I wanna I meet myself, as someone else, Just to see what it feels like. Take a walk, on the other side, 'Cuz you know that I just might. Break some different hearts, finish what i start. I'm not gonna wait, and mess around with fate. And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on As a blonde, will I get whatever I want? I'll be ever so eticing, Take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight. Yeah when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blonde. I'm tainted, I'm tired of being the same yeah. I'm desperate, I'm bored, I'm begging for change. What if you're normal and wanna be strange Come back, come back, come back. Come back, come back, come back. And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on As a blonde, will I get whatever I want? I'd be ever so eticing, Cake a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight. Yeah when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blonde. Wave my magic wand, As a blonde, will I get whatever I want? I'll be ever so enticing, Down a lot of ice cream, never even wipe my face. Yeah when I'm gone, I'm gonna... Come back, come back, come back, Come back, come back, come back, As a blonde. |-| Letra traducida= Yo estaba mirandome en el espejo, tratando de encontrar, una nueva yo. ¿Quiero tomar el camino menos transitado en una dirección distinta? Hacer algunos nuevos errores, olvidar los que he hecho. Llorar algunas lágrimas de alegría, lucir más como un chico. (Coro) Y volver como una rubia, probar con un lápiz de labios diferente, como una rubia, ¿conseguiré lo que quiero? Estaría siempre tan incisiva, comería mucho helado, nunca tendría que cuidar mi peso. Sí, cuando me vaya, me voy a transformar como una rubia. Quiero encontrarme a mi misma, como otra persona, sólo para saber lo que se siente. Salir a caminar, en otros lados, porque tú sabes que yo podría. Romper algunos corazones diferentes, tocar mis partes diferentes. No voy a esperar, para perder el tiempo con el destino. (Coro) Y volver como una rubia, probar con un lápiz de labios diferente, como una rubia, ¿conseguiré lo que quiero? Estaría siempre tan incisiva, comería mucho helado, nunca tendría que cuidar mi peso. Sí, cuando me vaya, me voy a transformar como ... (Puente) Estoy harta, estoy cansada de ser la misma. Estoy desesperada, estoy aburrida, estoy pidiendo un cambio. ¿Qué pasa si tu eres normal y yo extraña? Volver, volver, volver. Volver, volver, volver. (Coro) Como una rubia, probar con un lápiz de labios diferente, coma una rubia, ¿conseguiré lo que quiero? Estaría siempre tan incisiva, comería mucho helado, nunca tendría que cuidar mi peso. Sí, cuando me vaya, me voy a volver como una rubia. Agita la varita mágica, como una rubia, ¿conseguiré lo que quiero? Estaría siempre tan incisiva, comería mucho helado, nunca lavarme la cara otra vez. Sí, cuando me haya ido, yo voy a ... Volver, volver, volver. (Voy a volver) Volver, volver, volver. (Voy a volver) Volver, volver, volver. Como una rubia. Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Kiss & Tell